


Lost in Space

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, fluff week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: Donut picked up the Reds and Blues’ transmission a little late. Sharkface makes a different decision on the prison ship.





	Lost in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Background: The set up is that Felix threw Sharkface out into space with armor after it became clear he wouldn’t work with the space pirates for whatever reason. He probably gave him armor so he’d last longer out there. Not as a kindness. Just when Sharkface runs out of oxygen…a ship picks him up.

“You can certainly hold your breath for a long time! I would have come faster if I had known you were choking!”

He… must have heard that wrong. Fuck this guy was talking on his bad side.

“It seems like we got to you just in time,” The … Doctor? said clicking a light in his good eye.

“Fuck, stop it!” He growled.

Floating in space. Thinking you’re gonna die. Oxygen levels near zero and then past zero. FUCK.

…Fuck…

And all he could do was think about them his team. His family.

How they were all together. Fighting together one moment, and the next he was alone, in pain, under rubble.

And how he would die alone.

Die in the void, with only his hollow empty heart… there was something poetic about that.

But then these **fuckers** came along.

He couldn’t have one moment of catharsis before the end, could he?

He realized the Doctor and Pink Armored Guy had stopped talking to him. They were talking to each other in low tones now. Ugh. On his bad side.

“M ~~et~~ al rei ~~nfo~~ rcem ~~e~~ nt all over ~~h~~ is ~~bod~~ y. This guy has seen a lot.”

The tinnitus was really bad right now too. Being alone in space, with nothing but your breath to try to drown it out. Breath you might not have in a few minutes. If drove him crazy. In prison he had learned to meditate, tune it out, but all that felt too far away right now.

“Oh!” The pink one said loudly, as if realizing something. He moved to his other side and yanked off his helmet.

–Fuck. What the hell happened to this guy. He looked like–

Like a building fell on him…

“We’re the same!” The pink guy said cheerfully. “You don’t have a hearing aid though, when we get to the others maybe we can get Sarge to make you one! He made mine and it really helps a lot. Some things are still hard to process, but it’s waaaay better.”

What was with this guy?

“I’m Donut,” ‘Donut’ introduced. “And this is Doc!”

Doc waved, “Uh, I should probably point out I’m not a Doctor… I’m just a field medic.”

“And you are?” Donut asked.

“Sharkface.” He declared. That’s all that was left of him now anyway.

“What was that Shark-fa-say? what an interesting last name. My first name is Franklin, and this is Frank.”

“Uh, Donut?” Doc said slowly.

“We’re just a couple of Franks hanging out,” Donut added cheerfully.

“Where are we going?” Sharkface ground out. He needed to get out of here. He felt itchy, knowing space was just a metal sheet away from swallowing him up again. He wanted to be alone, but a small tiny part of him that was Terrance was so thankful that these two were with him.

“Not really sure,” Donut answered. “We just have the coordinance of our friends’ last whereabouts.”

“Friends?” Sharkface asked.

“Yeah! I’m sure they’d love to meet you, and like I said, Sarge’ll help with that ear in no time! He’s really good at that stuff–oh heeeey love the tat. The Art of War! Classic. When you’re feeling better maybe we can discuss it!” Donut said hopefully. Sharkface rubbed his face. This guy talked a lot…

“Why aren’t you already with them? Your friends?” Sharkface asked suddenly.

“Uh, it’s not really,” Now Doc was suddenly talking, as if to steer the conversation away, “You know we were…”

“We got left behind again,” Donut shrugged.

Left behind?

“They didn’t leave you behind… I mean… they probably left me behind, but–” Doc started.

“It’s fine!” Donut brushed him off with a smile “It was my fault. I didn’t know what they meant when they said they were going. I didn’t think it would be a forever sort of thing. I thought they would come back home. Besides, even if it wasn’t theirs, it was our home. And the crops! And Lopez would have been lonely.”

_“Don’t lump me in with you two.”_

Sharkface startled. The helmet on the table had just spoke…Spanish?–

“And WE would have missed you too Lopez!” Donut answered cheerfully.

_“I had just found peace. The crows were like minded.”_

“Yes, Lopez. We’ll all be back together soon, the pilot says we’re almost there.”

These guys…this guy was different than anyone T–Sharkface had met in a long time. He had obviously been through a hell of a lot, and yet, somehow, he was still smiling.

He didn’t want to try to pin the last time he had smiled with any sort of joy.

“We’re landing in five–are you…all leaving?” The pilot called back to them hopefully.

“N–” He began.

“Yeah! Everyone back here is getting off!” Donut called. “I can’t wait to introduce you to the guys. Your armor is even red! Sarge’ll love you. You’ll fit right in.” He clapped Sharkface on the shoulder and started gathering up their supplies and handing Sharkface his helmet and armour.

This was getting ridiculous.

“I’m not looking to fit in with anyone, Donut,” He said glaring at him.

“That’s okay, the Reds don’t worry about things like that anyway,” Donut reassured. “The Blues can be a little…dramatic?” Donut made a vague gesture. “Well Caboose is nice!”

“Caboose?”

“Come on, Shark-fa-say, let’s get going!” Donut bounced. They landed, Doc was already at the exit carrying the talking head. Donut followed behind.

“It’s… it’s Sharkface!” he corrected hesitating and then putting his helmet back on.

What the **fuck** is with this guy??

But…he followed Doc and Donut onto the planet.

He  didn’t want to float in space anymore.  


End file.
